Names to Call Her
by The Tiny Pea
Summary: Oneshot. Yuki reflects back at his time in the summer home. Hinted Yukiru. Volume ten spoilers.


**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me and it never will!**

Names to Call Her

**SakuraRibbons: New Furuba fic!**

**Yuki: Sakura-san…**

**SakuraRibbons: Yes?**

**Yuki: Is this…umm…Yukiru?**

**SakuraRibbons: Yeah! You two are so cute together! Kawaii!**

**Kyo: Whatever…**

**Tohru: On with the fic! **

Yuki's POV

Sometimes I look at Honda-san and I tell myself, _'call her Tohru-san!'_ I don't know why, but, with her… I just can't say her first name out loud. Sometimes, I don't know what to think. Honda-san is probably my best friend. And…I have feelings for her. That baka-neko is a pain but I know that he is changing because of her too. I think he likes her a lot. I wish I could just open up to her and tell her everything, about the hat, my feelings for her, and how much she has helped us, but, I just can't. If I were braver… I could face my fears…

I remember the time I actually kissed Hond…Tohru-san. It was something I did without warning. When I was talking to her that day, I knew everything I said didn't make any sense. My mind has been set on her since that day. I want to make sure she knows I'll always be by her side and I can help her in any way. One day… I'll tell her…

Tohru's POV

Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun are changing a lot. Yuki-kun has refrained from fighting and Kyo-kun has a whole different attitude. I wonder what has made them change. Sometimes I think about the time when I first met the Sohmas. Yuki-kun was really mysterious and Kyo-kun could get very mad, very easily. I'm really happy that both of them have opened up to me and I can help them. I've also been thinking about something else. One day, at the summer home, Yuki-kun had been talking to me. At the end…I could feel tears…I have been trying to figure out what Yuki-kun was telling me ever since.

Yuki-kun has been so very sweet and helpful. I'm very glad we are friends. When he was talking to me at the summer home, I felt as though he was referring to the past. One day…I'll ask him if he'd like to talk about his childhood…

Yuki's POV

Tohru-san and I talk quite a bit when I walk her home from work. I have fun talking to her and, I just love hearing her voice. Kyo even comes with us sometimes. Although I hate walking with him, I put up with him. I remember a conversation I had some time ago with Tohru-san when Kyo wasn't there.

_-Flashback-_

"_Yuki-kun, I would like to ask you something if you don't mind," Honda-san looked at me and smiled. I smile back and nod. "Sure. What would you like to know?" She looks at her feet for a minute and then said, "Yuki-kun, so much has happened since I first met the Sohmas. I wanted to know how you put up with the curse. It must be such a heavy burden." At first I'm quite surprised. Honda-san never usually talked so seriously about things like this._

"_I actually don't know," I told her. "We try to do our best to handle our families and people who tease us. In Kagura, Haru, and Kyo's cases however, they kill them." Honda-san laughs. "Ha ha…yes, I'm sure they do. Also…I was wondering how you break the curse. Do you know?" I give Honda-san a small smile. "I'm afraid I don't know that either. We've always been wondering that too. One day, there might be some hope, eh?" She smiles. "Yeah, then we can all break the curse."_

_-End Flashback-_

Tohru-san…I can't believe that I didn't think about this. I love you. I don't know how to explain it but…I would do anything for you. Not to be your lover but, to be a true friend…I love you no doubt about it though. Suddenly, I hear, "Yuki-kuuuun!" I smile to myself. "Coming Honda-san!" Calling her Tohru-san will take a lot of courage…but….I will face my fears just like Kisa did….

**The End**

**Author's Note**

Yeah people, I know that was a short and sappy fic. Yuki was a little OOC (in my opinion) but I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh yeah! That reference to Kisa-chan at the end was a bit random. My title was kinda (?) also. I may make a sequel to show how Yuki-kun tells Tohru about the hat. For now… Sayonara!


End file.
